Parents to Be
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: With the birth of their child drawing near, Mystique and Azazel discuss important matters for their child's future.  Rated M for pregnancy, sensual content, and nudity.


**Title:** Parents to Be

**Rating:** M for pregnancy, nudity, and sensuality/sexuality

**Category:** _X-Men: First Class_

**Disclaimer:** All characters (c) Marvel comics

**Note:** Just some short story from my warped and twisted mind that I had to get out of my head. I've seen a lot of Azazel/Mystique stories about Mystique getting pregnant and the couple decides the best option for little Kurt. I've read lots of fantasy books that have pregnancy story lines, so I just recall those to write what Mystique might be experiencing during her late stage of pregnancy. This might get a tad bit sexual or smutty, so I rated it M as a caution.

* * *

><p>As Mystique lay on the bed in her room at the Brotherhood headquarters, she read under the warm glow of the bedside lamp before retiring for the night. With the sheets and blanket drawn up to her hips, since she was not feeling cold, Mystique's attention went from her book to her abdomen. She realized that her belly resembled a ripe and swollen blueberry. The shape-shifter's blue skin was stretched out over the round bump, scales that were on her abdomen were spaced apart, luckily her mutation prevented stretch marks. Her navel, which was puffed nearly inside out, did resemble the base of the stem that connected a blueberry to the plant.<p>

However, a blueberry was swollen from juices and pulp, Mystique was swollen from carrying a new life developing inside of her. It had been over seven months ago when she realized that she was pregnant, at the time she was perhaps four or five weeks along already, which would currently make her over eight months along. Over those long months, Mystique experienced cravings, morning sickness, and soreness from supporting the weight of her unborn. Even though she couldn't go on dangerous missions, she still trained in combat without over-exerting herself and studied information that was important for the Brotherhood's cause.

The pregnancy was an accident, but Mystique and the father of her unborn decided that they should keep the child. The plan was that Mystique would give birth and the baby would be taken to a safe place to be raised by someone who she and the father trusted until the child was old enough for training.

Since Mystique and the father were both mutants, their child could possibly be a mutant as well, which meant that caution had to be made when preparing for the birth and upbringing. They had already arranged to find a midwife who could deliver the child safely and quickly have her memory erased by Emma Frost's telepathy once the delivery was over. For who could look after the child while Mystique and the father remained in the Brotherhood was more difficult to decide, she did consider her older adopted brother Charles Xavier, but she could not face him after parting away from him that day in Cuba. If Charles found out about the father of her baby, he would not forgive Mystique and never let her near her own child again. Since the father did plan to train the child to fight when the child was old enough, Mystique agreed that the baby would be placed with people the father had known before the Hellfire Club and the Brotherhood.

There was discomfort caused by stirring child riding along in her womb. Mystique rubbed the place on her belly where the baby kicked, only to be kicked in another place. She set her book down on the night stand and rubbed her swollen belly with both hands.

"Fussy, aren't you?" Mystique asked her unborn. "Just another few weeks, you'll be out and your daddy will take you to a good place."

There was a _bamf_ at the corner of her room and the father of the baby appeared in a swirl of red smoke that had a smell of sulfur. A red-skinned teleporter with coal black hair and a long sharp-tipped tail, Azazel looked like an illustration of the Devil, but he was a mutant, not a demon from those biblical stories. Mystique glanced at Azazel and he stared back at her with a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, making his red and scarred face more attractive.

When the Brotherhood first formed, Mystique never thought that she and the red mutant would make a baby together, the shape-shifter was at first nervous around Azazel. However, the Brotherhood leader Magneto insisted that Mystique learn combat skills from Azazel since the teleporter had more experience. Azazel was harsh on Mystique during their first few lessons, but as Mystique progressed, the two of them became friends. Eventually, the shape-shifter and teleporter became lovers, which lead to Mystique's pregnancy.

"You should be resting," said Azazel as he removed his black coat and approached the bed. He sat down on his empty side of the bed, slipped off his black shoes, and stared down at her with his bright blue eyes.

"I want to," said Mystique, "but your child here is squirming too much to let me rest." She rubbed another place on her belly where she felt the baby recently nudging.

"May I?" the red mutant asked. Mystique nodded with approval and Azazel positioned himself so that he was leaning over her belly.

The shape-shifter lay her head back on the pillow, her fire red hair splayed out, and she folded her hands over her breasts as Azazel caressed the bump with a single hand. The teleporter's hand was strong and calloused from sword fighting, but felt warm and assuring against the surface of Mystique's stretched skin. Under the surface of her skin, Mystique felt her child nudge against where Azazel placed his hand, as if the child was trying to communicate with the father.

Azazel's pale eyes glimmered with pride and warmth, Mystique knew that Azazel felt his child move under his caress. The red mutant pressed his cheek against Mystique's large belly, Mystique found herself staring at the back of his head, his skin was warm and his hair and short goatee brushed the shape-shifter's stretched flesh.

Mystique heard Azazel whisper in Russian softly, the blue mutant knew that Azazel was speaking to his unborn child. The shape-shifter felt Azazel's warm and moist breath flow over her navel, causing Mystique to take in a sharp breath from the tingling sensation. When Azazel finished speaking, he lifted his cheek away but kept his face close to the curve of Mystique's swollen bump. The red mutant's scarred yet expressive lips gently pressed on the scales that were stretched apart on the lower side of Mystique's belly. As Azazel kissed the sensitive skin, Mystique felt a shudder go through her body.

"Azazel," Mystique said as she felt the shudder, "that tickles, my water could break." She was not sure if a tickle could cause her water to break, but she did not want to take that sort of risk.

"Sorry," said Azazel, rubbing his hand over the place where he kissed her belly. "He just wanted kiss goodnight."

"What makes you think that our child is a boy?" Mystique asked, sliding her hand over Azazel's hand where it rested on her bump.

"I sensed that he is," Azazel responded. "He was restless, I told him to settle down and let you rest."

"You're right, he or she is not squirming as much." Mystique ran her other hand over her swollen belly, the child had stopped kicking and only made a slight nudge against her hand. She remembered reading in a book that the child would be upside down in her womb during the last few weeks of the pregnancy, which was probably why Azazel kissed the lower side of her belly. Hopefully the baby would not be relying too much on the father for a kiss on the forehead goodnight after the birth.

"He'll be mutant like us," said Azazel softly, pulling his hand away from Mystique's belly. "Mutants are the future." The red mutant sat upright on his side of the bed, then he removed his red silk shirt and his black trousers, getting himself ready to retire.

"Mutant and proud," Mystique said to her unborn, gently rubbing her belly. "I think this baby will be important for our future," she said to Azazel. "Do you think that the people you know will take care of him or her?"

"_Da_," replied Azazel as he pulled the covers up to his naked waist and settled himself next to Mystique, "they were close as family to me, they'll do same for our child." He began stroking Mystique's hair with his fingers. "You are so beautiful."

"I look like a bloated blueberry," said Mystique, wrinkling her nose. Her mutation did prevent stretch marks and Mystique considered that it was possible for her figure to return to normal shape once Azazel's baby was out of her.

"Nonsense," Azazel chuckled, "you are lovely, our child will be lovely." He ran his red fingers from Mystique's hair, down her face, neck, breast, and settled on her hands where they rested on her belly.

"When our child is older, do you think that we'll need to train him or her for our cause?" Mystique stared at where Azazel's hand and her own rested on the bump where their child was contained. If humans still feared and hated mutants in the near future, their child would be facing the same prejudice that they dealt with themselves. Since life in the Brotherhood was unpredictable, Mystique and Azazel planned for their child to be raised in a safe place until he or she reached a certain age to begin fighting.

"We might have to," the red mutant answered, "the humans would still fight us, we must teach child everything he would need to survive." Azazel wrapped his arm across Mystique's shoulders while his tail coiled over her swollen belly, the shape-shifter was amazed that Azazel could still embrace her in her condition. The teleporter nuzzled his hawk beak nose against Mystique's cheek. "We fight for him."

"I know that we will," said Mystique. She reached for the bedside lamp and switched it off. In the dark, she turned into Azazel's embrace as much as her condition would allow, Mystique's large round belly pressing against Azazel's muscle toned body. The child riding along in Mystique's womb was protectively nestled between both parents, making small content nudges.

Wrapping her arm over Azazel's shoulder, Mystique fingered one of the scars on his back gingerly. Azazel's tail gently stroked Mystique's belly, an affectionate gesture for both the mother and unborn baby. Mystique pressed her lips against Azazel's own shortly before they both drifted into slumber.

_End._


End file.
